Total Eclipse of the Heart
by Writer25
Summary: Arnold was supposed to have the perfect life until death, divorce, and debt all take their toll and at thirty Arnold finds himself living in a rundown apartment making ends meet as an EMT. He feels his life going nowhere until a fiery young blonde with a busted lip limps into his life and turns it upside down forever. Ratings may change. Age gap AU
1. Prologue

_Congratulations Graduates of P.S. 119!_

The banner hung high and proud above the heads of the graduating class. The park had been the designated site for the graduation party. Confetti danced in the cool breeze, littering the grass. The weather presented its own gift to the graduating class with clear blue skies, bright warm sunshine and airy wisps of clouds. About ten grills were going on at once, picnic tables loaded with food. Parents, relatives, and friends hung around the newly graduated seniors ready to do any little task or give well wishes, or lament how much they'll be missed.

Arnold couldn't wipe the smile off his face if he tried. He could see his life unfolding before him exactly as he planned. Everything in his life was perfect. All the hard work, all the good karma, was finally paying off. At home sat his acceptance letter to Redwood University where he will begin the long but worth it journey to obtain his medical degree. He had given up parties, sleep, and even quality time with friends to earn the grades and the scholarships to get in but he had done it.

Speaking of friends, he can see his best friend Gerald with his girlfriend Phoebe taking pictures for their parents. Gerald caught his eye and gives him a thumbs up which Arnold happily returns. Both of them had also gotten into the same college too. Gerald pursuing a communications degree and Phoebe medical science. The point being, they were all going together. If Arnold had to be away from his family for a while, at least he gets at stay close to his two best friends.

Arnold let his eyes continue to roam over the picnic until he finally found her and his heart immediately picked up. She looked absolutely beautiful in her flowery sundress and her radiant smile. His wonderful, amazing, loving girlfriend. She's talking to her father and a few of her friends, laughing at something someone said. Her laugh makes her even more beautiful and when her eyes fall on Arnold, her eyes sparkle and she waved at him. Arnold's content smile stretches into a grin and he eagerly waved back.

"You excited there, Shortman?" His grandfather cackled, "You look ready to burst like a firecracker."

"That's _Doctor Shortman_ to you, Captain!" His grandma declared, "He'll have your badge!"

"Everything is just so... wonderful," Arnold sighed. He smiled at his grandparents, "Thank you guys so much for everything you guys have done for me. I don't know what I would have done without all of your support and-"

"Aw, save the sappy speeches for my funeral," Grandpa dismissed with a laugh, "And go have fun with your friends! We'll be here when you get back."

"Okay, grandpa."

He got up and gave both of them a quick hug before leaving to find Gerald. There was one more thing he needed to do to make this day perfect but he needed a little confidence boost first. Little butterflies were erupting in his stomach and he didn't want to chicken out now. Gerald was the only one who knew what Arnold was planning and he wanted one more pep talk before he did it. Gerald saw him coming and after saying a quick word to Phoebe, he came over to meet him.

"Man, you look nervous," Gerald immediately laughs as they do their signature handshake, "She's going to know what's coming a mile away."

"Am I that obvious?" Arnold rubbed the back of his neck, "Who am I kidding? I'm a wreck, aren't I? What if she says no?"

"Then you'll just keep asking her until she says yes. That's how you got her to be your girlfriend in the first place."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny."

"Come on man, you know she's crazy about you. What girl wouldn't be? You're like the nicest guy ever, the best-looking guy in school, next to me of course, and you're about to be a doctor! What girl could resist you?"

"She isn't that shallow, Gerald. I hope she loves me for more than that."

"I'm sure she does," Gerald chuckled and punched him in the shoulder, "Now go get her, man."

Arnold nodded and took a deep breath to settle his nerves. He started walking over to his girlfriend now talking to her father. He had first fallen for her in fourth grade and had been crazy about her ever since. She was cute, she was kind. Even at such a young age, Arnold knew that she was everything that he wanted. She had rejected him at first, oh so kindly, but they quickly became friends. Arnold didn't give up though and by freshman year, they were finally a couple.

"Arnold," Lila cooed and wrapped her arms around him, "Isn't this ever so exciting? We're finally graduated!"

"Yeah, it's amazing and you amazing," Arnold hugged her back, smelling the sweet scent of her flowery perfume, "Do you mind if we go somewhere to talk?"

"Of course. Daddy, we'll be right back."

She slipped her hand into his and let him lead her away from the others. Arnold marveled at how small and delicate her hands were. Her hand fit perfectly in his, just like they fit perfectly together.

"Arnold, where are we going?" Lila giggled, "You're being ever so mysterious."

"I just have a little surprise for you," Arnold smiled, "You'll see."

He walked them into a flower patch, away from the others and where Arnold held many of a romantic picnic for them. Arnold took one last breath to steel his nerves and turned to face her.

"Lila," He started, grabbing her hands in his, "These past four years that we've been together have been amazing. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect girlfriend."

"Oh, Arnold, that's ever so sweet. You've been a perfectly wonderful boyfriend as well."

"I was hoping you felt that way. Because there's something I want to ask you," Arnold dropped to his knees and fished a small, velvet box out of his pocket. He opened it revealing a simple solitaire, a year's worth of savings. "Lila Sawyer, will you marry me?"

Lila gasped, her hands flying to cover her mouth, and tears filled her eyes. Arnold waited a breathless moment as she just stood there staring at him. But then she lowered her hands, revealing smiling lips, and nodded.

"Yes, Arnold. Yes! I'd ever so love to marry you!" She cried happily.

Arnold grinned and slipped the ring onto her finger. Tears filled his eyes matching hers, and he gathered his new fiancé in his arms. Now, this was officially the happiest moment in his life.

* * *

Eight hours of sleep was a rarity. Between classes, papers, lectures, labs, the part-time job, and spending time with his wife- Arnold was lucky to get five hours a sleep a night. Three years into med school was already taking its toll. Which was why he wasn't sure if he was awake or asleep when he kept hearing music and an incessant humming noise. It went away after a minute but started again. Arnold groaned and reached out blindly to his night stand. He fumbled for his phone and was momentarily blinded by the screen. Once his vision cleared he saw that it was only a little past four in the morning.

"Arnold," Lila groaned, beginning to stir next to him, "turn that off. I'm ever so tired."

"It's off, it's off," Arnold yawned and put the phone back on the night stand.

He settled back to cuddle his wife but just as he was starting to fall asleep again, the phone resumed ringing. Arnold groaned in defeat and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Tex?" Grandma's voice was strained, completely unlike herself, "Tex, am I coming in clear? I need you to get down to the home front right away."

"Grandma?" Arnold sat up, now fully awake, "What is it? Is everything okay?"

"I'm afraid it's Hos, Tex," Grandma voice caught on a sob, "His- his ticker missed a few ticks. The white coats took him away and are keeping him on ice."

"Grandma, I'm coming now. Don't worry, I'll be right there."

Arnold hung up and immediately got out of bed. Lila woke up as he was pulling on pants with one hand and pulling out a suitcase with the other.

"Arnold?" She yawned and stared at him in confusion, "Whatever are you doing?"

"My grandpa had a stroke or a heart attack," Arnold said. His heart was clenched but he tried to remain calm, "I'm going to have to go to Hillwood for a while to help Grandma."

"But, what about your classes? And work? Don't you have an exam next week?"

"We can take an emergency family leave. My professors will understand," Arnold paused when he realized that Lila hadn't gotten out of bed. "You're... coming with me, right?"

Lila jolted and immediately got out of bed, "Oh, of course, my ever so sweet husband. I would never make you go alone."

She smiled as she began getting dressed and Arnold felt some of the tightness leave his chest. Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Arnold dragged himself up the steps and nearly tripped over the cracked cement. He swore tiredly as he pulled himself through the front door and kicked it shut. The boarding house was as silent as a tomb. It made Arnold's heart ache. Just a few years ago he could remember when the boarding house was never quiet even in the middle of the right. Pipes would run, floors would creak as tenants moved around in their rooms, and the boiler would make a comforting steady hum.

But now there were little to no boarders left, the pipes rattled when they did work, and the boiler stopped and started whenever it wanted to. So many repairs were needed, but the medical bills, prolonged care and funeral wiped out both Arnold's and his grandparents' savings account.

Arnold shook his head, feeling the day in every ache of his bones. He forced himself away from the door and trudged into the kitchen. He felt a small moment of relief seeing the dishes washed and the floor relatively clean. He tossed his EMT bag onto the table, tried to ignore the ominous creak, and went into the fridge for a much-needed beer. Two cans of the six pack was left but Arnold was more dismayed to see that the only other contents of the fridge were the scarce remains of a rotisserie chicken and a jar of pickles. He had hoped to eat something resembling dinner after a long day, but he guessed he'd have to settle for a pickle and two beers instead. Sustenance in hand, Arnold trudged back to the table and sat down heavily.

Sunset Arms just wasn't the same without Phil. He held on as long as he could, and kept his spirits up til the very end, but in the end, the miracle they hoped for never came. Arnold drained half of his beer in three long gulps and waited for the alcohol to dull the pain. He had to keep a positive attitude for her sake. Grandma was still holding on to hope, he had to too. Things had to turn around soon, they just had too.

The kitchen light suddenly turned on and Arnold suppressed a groan, quickly downing the rest of his beer. He had hoped to be drunk before he had to face her.

"Why didn't you come upstairs?" Lila asked with a small frown, "I've been waiting up all night for you."

"I never asked you to," Arnold opened the second beer, "It's late. I figured you'd be asleep by now. And I thought you went to the store. We're out of milk for breakfast."

Lila sighed and sat across from him, "Arnold, I'd ever so rather not have this same fight again. I've told you before I don't think we should be responsible for feeding the tenants."

"How many times do I have to tell you that they're called boarders. Boarders, Lila, not tenants," Arnold sighed and took another long sip of his beer. A warm buzz was beginning to spread through him, effectively mellowing him out. Lila just stared at him and he relented, "Look, I'm sorry honey. It's just been a long day and I'm just really tired."

"I know, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," Lila folded her fingers and stared at them for a long moment before looking back at him with tired green eyes, "This was only supposed to be temporary and while I admire your kind heart, I ever so think that it's time we give this up."

Arnold groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Honey, not this again, please."

"Yes, this again," Lila's voice rose an octave. Something that used to be rare for her but was now becoming more frequent. "Arnold, Gertie was on the roof this morning trying to build a spaceship to reach Phil. I had to call the fire department to get her down. She needs professional help! She needs to be in a place where people can help her."

"No, Lila! I'm not putting my grandma in a home. If you just spent time with her-"

"I'm ever so sure that wouldn't do her any good! She's becoming a danger to herself and she's too much to handle with this crumbling building. We can't keep doing this!"

"Why do you think I'm working my butt off, Lila!?" Arnold snapped, slamming his fist on the table, "I took this EMT job to make ends meet. I'm trying to keep these bills paid! I'm trying to get these repairs done! And I'm trying to keep a positive attitude for my grandmother's sake! Why can't you just be my wife and support me?"

"Because I'm ever so unhappy!" Lila cried, her voice thick with sobs, "And I've been ever so unhappy for a while now! Which you would see if you were ever with me!"

Arnold's throat closed and his heart dropped into his stomach. He slumped in his chair feeling completely and utterly drained. He ran his hand over his face, "Lila, what do you want from me? I'm doing everything I can here."

Lila wiped at her tears. She took a few breaths to get herself under control. "I- I want you to sell the boarding house, Arnold. I want you to sell it and put your grandmother into a nursing home so she can get the care she needs. And then we can finally move on with our lives. Maybe you can go back to school and we can finally start a family."

Arnold stared at her helplessly. A family. How can he start a family when his own was falling apart? He couldn't just give up the Sunset Arms. It had been his home and the home for so many for so long. And he couldn't just put Gertie in some home. She was getting older sure, but she was just a little lost without her husband. If he put her in a nursing home it would be the same as abandoning her.

"Lila, you know how much I love you," He reached over and laid his hand over hers, "But- but I can't. I won't do it."

Lila drew in a breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them again they were filled with tears and she slipped her hand out from under his.

"Then I'm ever so sorry Arnold, but I can't do this anymore either."

With that, she stood up, slipped the wedding band from her finger, dropped it on the table, and went upstairs. Arnold watched her go. He couldn't find the words to call her back or make her stay. He took what was left of his beer and drained it. What they both needed was sleep. Things would look better in the morning and they could have a real talk then.

* * *

Arnold hefted the last of the trash bags to the front door and stretched his back with a groan. Everything hurt, but it was better than feeling nothing. Gerald and the guys offered to help but Arnold needed both the physical distraction and the solitude. He nearly broke down at the funeral which ironically occurred the same day his divorced was finalized. And now he was clearing out Sunset Arms. His bags and any memento of his childhood was safe at Gerald's house ready for him to take with him wherever he decided to go. All that was left here was bad memories. Phil's absence, Gertie finally slipping away, everyone he ever cared about leaving, his marriage falling apart. Arnold stuffed every one of the negative feelings they brought and shoved them into black trash bags.

In the end, it had all been too much and the Sunset Arms was sold. It was too run down to get him much but it was enough to pay the debts Arnold had accumulated all these years of trying to stay afloat. He was done trying though. Trying got him nothing but heartache and heartbreak.

Arnold looked around at the former shell of his childhood home and felt as empty as the building itself. There was nothing left for him now. No family, no future. Just the gaping chasm of the rest of his life to endure.


	2. Chapter 1

_Happy 31_ _st_ _, Arnold 😉_

 _Happy Birthday Man!_

 _Happy Birthday Arnold!_

 _Happy 31_ _st_ _Birthday! Text me if you want to do something._

 _Yo! Happy Birthday Arnold! Big 1-3... Sorry 3-1. Autocorrect._

 _Happy 31_ _st_ _Birthday Arnold. Sending you well wishes. Let's hit up a bar._

Arnold went through each text message with blurry eyes and a throbbing head. The light from the screen was like nails through his eye sockets, but he felt like he should at least read his friends' messages. After all, he did elect to spend his birthday holed up in his apartment yesterday instead of hanging out with any of them. He groaned when he got to the last text message sent from Gerald.

 _I know what you're doing man, and it ain't going to work. Lunch tomorrow at Mel's. Noon. No excuses._

Tomorrow was today and it was already half past ten. Arnold turned his screen off and lay in blissful darkness. His hangover was bad but not completely debilitating. And he didn't have to report into work till two.

"So... no excuses then," He sighed, "great. I guess I'm going to Mel's."

Both the bed and his knees creak as Arnold sits up and stretches his sore, aching limbs. His head was pounding and his mouth tasted like a disgusting combination of whiskey, leftover lo mien, and birthday cake. Yesterday was a blur of Netflix, drinking, take-out, avoiding human contact, and more drinking. All in all, it had been a pretty good birthday.

"Okay, I can do this," Arnold swung his legs over the bed and stood up. The floor shifted for a moment but righted. "Shower, toothpaste, coffee. Just need those three things and I'll be fine."

He slipped his feet into his slippers and trudged into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. It didn't him take him very long to get there. The apartment was only so big. At least the kitchen wasn't a total wreck this year. The coffee pot was clean and ready to go, and both the half-empty whiskey bottles were still upright. And the remains of the cake Phoebe sent were only partially smeared across the counter. Arnold ignored the cake for now but focused on the coffee pot.

"Thank you, drunk me," Arnold mumbled pulling out the canister of Folgers, "At least you're not a total jerk."

Once the coffee maker was percolating, he headed into the bathroom for a much-needed shower. Sweats on the floor, the shower on full and hot, Arnold cleared a spot on the foggy mirror and scrutinized his reflection. His eyes were bloodshot and baggy and he needed a shave. He took a breath and smiled though, drastically changing his appearance. It helped in a way. Forcing himself to smile helped to force him to face the day, no matter what kind of day he was about to face.

It's not that he didn't want to hang out with Gerald, Arnold just couldn't stand that look his best friend sometimes gave him. Like he was checking him for attempt scars or if he was ready for AA. If anything, those looks kept Arnold from being an alcoholic.

Arnold sighed as the hot water eased the tension of his body and mind. Today was going to be fine. Just a quick lunch with Gerald and then to the safety of his job. If there was one thing he honestly loved it was his job. The few years he had been in medical had helped give him an edge over the other EMT volunteers and employees alike. More importantly, though, Arnold could really help people. Healing others, saving them from anything from a broken leg to a sprained ankle, gave his life purpose and meaning.

After his shower, Arnold dressed in a moderately clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt and poured himself a quick cup of coffee. He sipped it black, hoping the caffeine will keep him awake enough for both the lunch and his shift. Once the caffeine buzz hit him, he grabbed his keys and his wallet and headed out the door. Outside, the weather was hot but thankfully not humid. Arnold couldn't help but cringe at the bright sunlight though. Two half bottles of whiskey and glaring sunlight did not agree with his eyes. He braced the pain though and started walking.

Arnold reached Mel's at only a few minutes past noon. Mel's was a pretty low-key, casual restaurant that was in-between Gerald's place and Arnold's. Not a lot of people went there though so it was the perfect place to grab a bite to eat without worrying about it being overcrowded or too expensive. Arnold didn't see Gerald right away so he walked over to an empty table and waved the waiter over so he could order a water while he waited. As he gratefully sipped his water, he tried to think of how he was going to carefully navigate through this lunch. Any other day of the year, hanging out with Gerald was great. Despite how different their lives ended up, they were still as close as ever. Maybe because he felt that only Gerald truly understood what real heartbreak was like. He and Phoebe recovered, and their marriage was as strong as ever but were times when Gerald had that misty-eyed look that Arnold sometimes had when the pain snuck up on him again.

But for some reason, things got awkward between them every year around Arnold's birthday. Arnold never really made a big deal of his birthday in the past. He was more for small quiet family dinners than big, extravagant parties with a ton of people. But since he no longer had any family, Arnold now preferred to spend his birthdays alone. There was just something about birthdays that made people sentimental and overly sympathetic. He couldn't stand all the pitying looks and inquiries after his health and all the 'how are you's. So, every year he avoided people and every year Gerald made a big deal out of it.

Speak of the devil, Arnold suddenly straightened up and waved as Gerald finally walks into the restaurant. He saw Arnold waving and headed over with a wave of his own. He must be on his lunch break because he's wearing dark jeans, a white button up with the sleeves rolled up and a tie. And yet despite the business attire, he still looks like the coolest guy in the room.

"Hey man," Gerald sat across from him with a wide relieved grin, "Sorry I'm late. Conference call ran later than expected."

"No problem. I just got here too."

Their fists met across the table for their signature handshake. If there was one thing that hadn't changed in three decades, it was that. But as Gerald settled down into his seat, Arnold noticed that his eyes lingered on his forearm before taking in the rest of him.

"You look good," Gerald nodded, "How was your birthday yesterday?"

Arnold fought hard against the urge to roll his eyes. Every year Gerald looked at him like he expected to see a complete wreck, and was pleasantly surprised that he was still in one piece.

"It was great," Arnold answered his question making sure to smile, "The peace and quiet were great. I needed it."

"But on your birthday? Really?" Gerald groaned, "Birthdays aren't for you, they're for the people who care about you. Like your best friend who would have taken you out for a really great night."

"But instead he's taking me for a really great lunch," Arnold said and signaled the waiter over to take their orders.

He hadn't eaten all day and had a twelve-hour shift to look forward to so he ordered the burger and fries. Gerald ordered a salad, explaining that Phoebe wanted him to watch his cholesterol. There was some good-natured teasing and the conversation flowed safely and naturally. Gerald talked about work, venting about some of his more annoying co-workers while Arnold shared some of the crazier situations he got called to. He was just beginning to think that maybe he had been anxious for no reason when Gerald sat back and fixed him with a look.

"So, we caught up, talked about work... is there anything else you want to tell me?" He asked.

"Not particularly," Arnold narrowed his eyes, "Why? Is there something I should be telling you?"

"It's just... you know... have you made any new friends lately?"

"Friends?" Arnold looked at him in confusion but then groaned when he realized what he meant, "you mean a girlfriend?"

"Yes, a girlfriend. A female companion. Hell, I'd even settle for you having a bedtime buddy if you get my drift."

"Gerald, what are you, a teenager? Come on."

"No, you come on," Gerald's tone became more serious, "It's been six years since your divorce. You're allowed to be happy."

"I am happy," Arnold said firmly, "I love my job. I love helping people."

"But that isn't enough. You need to actually be happy _with_ someone. Don't you think it's time you get back out there?"

Arnold sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. It was an echo of a conversation they've had before. He had waited a full two years, he'd give him that. But for some reason after that Gerald constantly pushed him to start dating again. He had been pepped and pushed, encouraged and admonished. For some reason, Gerald was convinced that no matter how Arnold looked, he couldn't be truly happy unless there was a woman in his life. It wasn't like Arnold hadn't thought about it once or twice, but he had accepted a long time ago that romance just wasn't for him.

"I've just been really busy," Arnold huffed, "I can be on call for more twelve hours at a time, any time of the day or night. It's impossible to squeeze any time for a relationship."

"You only need two hours for dinner."

"Some days I need those two hours for sleep."

Arnold pulled out his wallet and fished out a ten, signaling the end of their lunch. Gerald sighed but nodded. Accepting for now, but not completely defeated.

"Alright," He pulled out a couple of bills too and dropped them on the table, "At least tell me that you'll actually make it to guy's night this week."

"Um..." Arnold rubbed the back of his neck. Guy's night. A lot harder to dodge. It wasn't like he didn't like his old friends. They talked sometimes, he kept up with them, even hung out from time to time. But all of them were married, having kids, or in the middle of careers. Their lives were constantly changing and growing while Arnold struggled to maintain. It was like being a rock in the middle of a river. Over time, it just wears him down.

"I'll try," He said knowing full well that he would try to get a shift that night.

"That's all I ask."

They both stood up but instead of their signature handshake, Gerald pulled him into a rough hug. Arnold went rigid. Gerald rarely hugged him. He did his best to hide his discomfort though and patted him back.

"Take it, easy man," Gerald said sincerely, "And let me know if you need absolutely anything. Anytime day or night."

"Um, thanks Gerald," Arnold swallowed the sudden lump in his throat, "I will."

They separate at the front door, Gerald going to his car to head back to work and Arnold heading back to his apartment to get ready for work. He wasn't completely lying when he told Gerald he was too busy to date. He worked full time as an EMT which meant a variety of twelve- and twenty-four-hour shifts. The hours meant he spent just as much time at the station as he did at home. And at the end of a long shift, Arnold just wanted to relax, not deal with drama or expectations he couldn't meet. He was done with all that.

Arnold reported to the station at two p.m. sharp wearing his uniform and carrying his EMT bag and his night began.

 **2:10PM**

Bandages- all forty-two accounted for. Airway Management- CPR shield and bite stick are present and sanitized. Instant Ice Packs- fresh and ready to use. IV needles, medical needles, and suture needles- sterilized and unopened. Portable defibrillator- fully charged with an extra battery pack. Medications- low on ammonia inhalants, completely out of Zofran.

Arnold tapped his pen against his clipboard and debated for a minute. Does he hit up the medical bay now to restock on medications or finish his list first? He would hate to put it off, get a call, and then arrive without the proper medications. He still had to help check the ambulance and medical rigs too.

 **2:54PM**

The dispatcher called in just as Arnold finished going through rig and equipment checks. The 911 was from a fifty-eight-year-old woman with continual vomiting. Arnold loaded into the ambulance with his partner and they sped off to the woman's apartment. She answered the door herself, looking pale and haggard and holding a wad of tissues to her mouth.

"Ma'am are you-'

The woman promptly vomited all over his shoes. Arnold and his partner quickly usher her inside so they can start treating. His partner radios down for the stretcher while Arnold does his best to comfort her, set up an IV, and get her information all at once. She lives alone, her only daughter lives out of state. After taking her vitals Arnold learned that the last thing she ate was some leftover pork which meant that this was probably just food poisoning. They transport her to the ER anyway, to get her stomach pumped and to prevent any complications. She clung to Arnold's hand the entire way there, afraid and confused as to what was going on. To keep her at ease, he kept talking to her until she was handed over to the doctor.

 **4:21PM**

Arnold finished entering his Patient Care Report into his laptop and stretched his neck with a groan. These reports where always a pain but important not only for insurance purposes but also for the doctors. He definitely remembered from his years at med school how much of a pain it was to try and diagnose without full information. And those had just been mock scenarios. Just as he's considering going back to the station though, the pager on his hip beeped. Priority One- an unresponsive person inside an unmarked car. Arnold loaded up in the ambulance to get over there.

On the way there though, dispatch cancels that call for another. Turns out the person was just sleeping and there's a minor car crash en route. When they get there, both drivers are relatively fine inspecting the damage. One man is holding his wrist so Arnold approached him.

"Sir, are you hurt?" He asked, "Do you need a ride to the hospital?"

"Nah, I'm fine," the man dismissed him grumpily, "This ain't nothing. I'll get my brother to get me a ride to my doctor in the morning. Don't need to be paying insurance and the ambulance."

Arnold gave a wry smile at that and had him sign a refusal of care before they left.

 **4:58PM**

Arnold's partner kept up a steady conversation as they start driving back until they get a call from the dispatcher about another unresponsive person. The sirens blare as the race through the streets to reach an apartment complex. A woman was waiting in the hallway and tearfully flagged them down. They go inside and found her husband collapsed on the toilet with cold, clammy skin. As Arnold put on an oxygen mask and puts him on a cardiac monitor while his partner takes his blood pressure. A heavy feeling overcomes Arnold that he tried hard to ignore as he realized he was dealing with a massive heart attack. He quickly applied pads to his chest to give small regular electrical jolts to his heart to increase his heart rate. It worked and the man regained consciousness. Arnold's job isn't done though. After the fire department arrived and helped load the man into the ambulance, Arnold's partner called the hospital to inform them of the situation and Arnold put in two IVs and gave the man some aspirin. The cardiology team takes over when they arrive at the hospital and they're called away again.

 **6:31PM**

A few lights were on but they don't bother knocking on the door. According to the dispatcher, the occupant was a fifty-two-year-old man, a triple amputee who had fallen out of his wheelchair and couldn't get back in it. His usual help, his adult son, was out on a date and he didn't want to bother him. So, Arnold used his lock picking kit to pry open the window and he and his partner enter the house making sure to identify themselves as to not spook the man. They find him in the living room, sprawled on the floor but contently watching tv as he waited for their help. Arnold assisted him in returning to his chair while his partner checked his vital signs just in case.

 **7:22PM**

System Management had them drive around town for a while to cut down on ambulance times, just in case they happen to be in the area when a call comes in. Arnold stifled his first yawn of the night as his partner exchanged banter with the ambulance driver.

 **8:32PM**

Time for a dinner break. They decide on a pizza place and share a pie. There was general joking around the table about ordering beers despite being on the clock but they all settled for sodas for the extra caffeine boost.

 **9:01PM**

A call came in for a woman at the bus stop who felt sick and insisted on a ride to the hospital. Arnold and his partner exchanged knowing and annoyed looks. It's always the same woman who calls for an ambulance at least twice a night. A fifty-year-old woman whose problem is nothing more than boredom and anxiety. She always claimed some mysterious illness in order to get attention only to be told time and time again by doctors that nothing is physically wrong with her. She refused psychological help so there was nothing they could do but to answer whenever she dialed 911.

In the ambulance, she's torn between chatty and near fainting. Arnold tried to be courteous to her, his partner less so. They dropped her off in the hospital waiting room where she'll wait for a few hours before leaving and calling another ambulance.

 **9:53PM**

A thirty-year-old diabetic man had collapsed getting a midnight snack due to insulin shock. His wife is working the late shift so it's his twelve-year-old daughter who calls 911 in a panic. She can't find where he keeps his insulin so Arnold administered him one when they got on the scene.

 **10:14PM**

Nineteen-year-old with a history of epileptic seizures was staying at a friend's house while his parents were away on business. He forgot his meds and had an episode causing his friend to call 911 in a panic.

 **10:43 PM**

A fifty-two-year-old man had swollen legs, gained 20 pounds in the last two weeks and his lungs are filled with fluid. After taking his pulse, Arnold put a nitro tab under his tongue and applied a CPAP mask, which helped him breathe better.

 **12:21 AM**

A large man in his thirties is standing in the middle of traffic naked. It's obvious that he's high on PCP. Four officers had to wrestle him down onto the street before Arnold could even approach with a sedative to inject him with. Even with those officers, Arnold was almost swung at before he was able to inject him and knock him own.

 **1:09AM**

Dispatch sent them to a twenty-four-hour gas station where a twenty-year-old guy had locked himself in the bathroom and isn't responding. The manager unlocked the door and Arnold went in to find him passed out with a needle in his arm and not breathing. His pulse was pounding though so Arnold's partner began using an Ambu-bag to help him breathe while Arnold shot an opioid antagonist up his nose to combat the heroin. The boy began breathing on his own and on the way to the hospital he explained that he got hurt on his job and got addicted to prescription pain pills. Heroin was cheaper and worked just the same. Arnold makes sure to give him the opioid hotline help number before leaving him.

 **2:10AM**

The ambulance arrived back at the station. Arnold clocked out for the night.

The streets were dark and mostly empty as he walked home bone-tired and sore. His indigestion was flaring up from the pizza and burgers. Maybe he should buy an apple or something the next time he went to the grocery store. If he ever made it to one. When he reached the apartment building, he doesn't immediately go inside. He honestly doesn't have the energy too. So instead, he sat on the front step with a groan and took out his well-hidden pack of smokes.

The habit started a few years ago when Arnold noticed that he was getting anxious and snappy after a tiresome shift. Not that he had anyone to be snappy too. His nerves were just frayed and he found himself angrily muttering under his breath and just plain stewing in clouds of bitterness and frustration. Instead of turning to alcohol like his instincts told him to do, he instead turned towards smoking. He remembered all of the anti-smoking lectures from school. Smoking caused cancer and asthma. It was addicting and full of toxic chemicals. But it felt so, so good.

Another drag brought the smoke deep into his lungs and he blew out a slow, steady stream. It mellowed him out, calmed his nerves. He didn't smoke every night, just nights like these. He wondered how that man was doing. The one who had a massive heart attack. Had they saved him? Or had they just prolonged the inevitable?

Arnold shook his head and took another drag of his cigarette. Why was he torturing himself? He did his job and he should be satisfied with that. It wouldn't do to let his mind wander too much. Especially before bedtime. He actually wanted to get some sleep tonight before his next shift. As soon as he finished this cigarette he would go inside and get some sleep.

Suddenly though, something caught the corner of his eye. A figure was coming down the street towards him. Arnold glanced over in curiosity and does a double take. Long, toned legs. A black cocktail dress, short but tastefully cut clung to slim curves. A waterfall of curly, golden hair spilling over one shoulder. But all that went to the back of Arnold's mind as her face came into view and he could see that her lower lip was busted.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" He burst out, jumping up to run to her, "What happened?"

The girl jumped too and scowled at him, "What the hell? Who called you?"

"Who called-" Arnold glanced down and realized he was still wearing his EMT uniform, "No one called me. Now can you tell me what happened to you?"

The girl scoffed and pushed past him, "None of your business."

"It is very much my business," He noticed she looked young. Couldn't be no more than eighteen. What was she doing out this late in the first place? "Miss-"

"Oooh, I'm a miss now? That's a downgrade from ma'am."

"-if someone has assaulted you-"

"There is someone definitely harassing me right now..."

"-then you need to tell me-"

"...blond, dumb head, won't take a hint..."

"I'm a licensed EMT and I can help you."

Arnold quickly stepped in front of her and held up his hand to try to take a better look at her face under the street light. The girl glared at him with eyes that were a startling blue. Her lip wasn't too bad though, an icepack would bring down the swelling. He was more concerned with how it happened in the first place. But the girl let out a huff of frustration and elbowed him aside. Much harder than Arnold would have thought possible for such a relatively slim frame. He stumbled back with a grunt of pain and nearly fell over.

"Will you just leave me alone?" She barked before disappearing into the apartment building.

Arnold swore under his breath, hurriedly picked up his EMT bag, and rushed inside. He made it to the lobby just in time to see the elevator doors closing with her already inside. She met his eyes and gave him the finger. Arnold felt his blood boil at the rude gesture, but strangely determined. What she didn't realize was that they obviously lived in the same apartment building. Arnold refused to let a person in need just slip him by. Soon enough, they would run into each other again.


End file.
